


The Originals of Tomorrow

by Caresklaus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, Pregnancy, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: "Klaus loved Caroline, and he would stay with her and their growing daughter until the very end."





	The Originals of Tomorrow

Her feet thudded softly against the hallway floor as she made her way to her husband's study.

"Nik, baby! Don't go! You can't! Nik!"

She was huffing lightly and grinning as she stumbled into Klaus.

He sighed, helping her straighten herself out. "Caroline, sweetheart, we've been over this. I have a job to do and city to protect. If the city is safe, that means my family is too."

The warmth of his palms left her arms as he adjusted his cape. Her smile broadened and Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well," she began "I think I have a pretty good reason why you should stay.."

His arms secured themselves around her waist, his eyebrows cocking in a challenging way.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm..."

"And what might this 'pretty good reason' be?"

Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip a bit, excitement practically radiating off of her.

"I'm pregnant."

Klaus froze. And without his permission, his mouth fell open.

His eyes searched hers, looking for the truth, not sure whether or not this was a joke.

They had been arguing about his retirement for a while now and while Klaus understood her reasoning, he was only 23 and nowhere near ready to throw in the towel.

Her eyes gave away nothing but honesty, excitement, and _love_. That's how he knew she was telling the truth.

His fingers curled into her nape hair, pulling her forward for a bruising kiss.  
When they pulled away it wasn't hard to see why he made his next decision.

"Well...I'll get changed and we'll celebrate. Movies and ice cream, how does that sound?"

"Amazing."

Klaus loved her.

**\- ORIGINALS OF TOMORROW -**

The next 4 months were brutal.

He loved Caroline, he _really_ did. And there was no but about it. Klaus loved Caroline and he would stay with her and their growing daughter until the very end.

 _Even_ if that meant watching the city they grew up in and were to raise a child, rot.

Things had only gotten worse with his family's absence and he simply couldn't leave Caroline for the risk of never returning.

Elijah couldn't leave Katerina, she was about ready to pop with their second child. Sage was just about done breastfeeding with her and Finn's fourth. Kol had fallen ill suddenly with a bug and it's been lasting for weeks. Bonnie hasn't left his side since.

Klaus would be damned the day he let his little baby sister, Rebekah, out into the world of Super Villains by herself. Of course he knew Stefan would go with her. They were recently engaged and he knew the youngest Salvatore loved his Bekah dearly.

But this time Stefan most likely not go because _Damon_ wouldn't go. And Damon wouldn't go because Elena wouldn't.

The girl had never really been much of a fighter like her feisty counterpart.

With that being said, he also forbade Marcel from going. He wouldn't lose his only son to a monster that he was meant to kill himself. Besides, Marcellus had priorities now. That being of his wife, Camille and their daughter, Davina.

He wouldn't- couldn't- lose his daughter in law and his granddaughter.

Not like this.

  **\- ORIGINALS OF TOMORROW -**

During the sixth month, Klaus lost his mind.

Kol had died.

He'd been hanging in there for a really long time now and Klaus truly thought his baby brother had a chance.

He didn't. Never did, according to the doctors.

"Cancer", stage three. He hardly showed symptoms which was rare. The stage two had quickly warped into stage four and Kol was a goner.

The doctors couldn't even put a name to it.

They said it looked like multiple cancers thrown together. That it was a blessing Kol lasted as long as he did.

Klaus thought he and his siblings had it bad until he seen Bonnie.

She was hunched over on her knees, on the side of her and Kol's bed. She was heaving and shaking. No one could understand her and no one dared touch her.

She was uncontrollable. One touch and _poof_ , you'd be gone. In some other alternate reality. Your body would remain but your soul would leave and you would die alone and afraid in an unknown place, in an unknown galaxy.

Her powers are great, but unfortunately are rarely used. It was just too risky to get that close to a Super Villain unless you and the team were sure you would be alright.

There was a funeral for Kol that following week, within the Headquarters.

Super Heroes don't usually get funerals because it was considered an honor to die in battle. To go knowing you died the greater of good.

That wasn't the case this time. There was no battle and Kol didn't die helping others. He died _because_ he had helped others.

Kol was a healer. Ironic, really. He could heal any person of any type of disease, besides himself. If he healed someone, which would give them a longer life, he lost time himself. He would become fragile quicker than the rest and he would start to deteriorate.

Klaus sat next to Caroline and watched as Bonnie received Kol's folded cape and signature weapon.

His eyes wondered the crowd and he made eye contact with his older sister, Freya.

Something was coming, he just didn't know what.

**\- ORIGINALS OF TOMORROW -**

7 months into Caroline's pregnancy and Klaus had a plan.

He would attack when the guards were changing shifts. That would give him a 3 minute head start.

Freya had come to him about three minutes after he came up with said plan, ready to stop him if needed.

She was omniscient, and annoyingly so. She claimed she knew everything about everything she wanted to know. It truly annoyed him to no end.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything right now."

"Please don't tell me you're really going through with that plan, little brother. It's a death trap."

"You've been wrong before, Freya. This could very well be one of those times."

"And what if it isn't? What if we really lose you? We just buried Kol-"

" _Enough_. I won't be dying anytime soon, I guarantee you. Stop worrying yourself."

They stared at one other for a bit, their eyes saying what their mouths couldn't.

_**I love you, Always and Forever.** _

With a nod, Freya began to leave as Klaus called out.

"Let this little conversation stay between us, yes?"

**\- ORIGINALS OF TOMORROW -**

Klaus waited two more months before he left.

It was wrong to leave Caroline when she needed him most, he knew that, but he _needed_ to do this.

Had to protect his city and his family, to prove his father wrong. He could do this.

Caroline had Bonnie. She'd be alright and he'd be back. He would return.

Except... he didn't return.

He didn't have backup because he hadn't thought he would need it. The plan was simple.

But Klaus had been surrounded before he even knew what was happening.

He fought, of course. And that did a bit of damage, but multiple shot wounds covered his body now as he braced himself on the wall of an alley.

This was a mistake. He knew that as he listened in on back home.

His eyes closed as he heard the familiar sound of a baby wailing.

 _No_.

 _"Klaus where are you?"_ Caroline thought. She was in pain and she was scared, he could tell.

" _Caroline, I'm so sorry."_

_"Why did you leave us? Please come back, our daughter-"_

_"How is she? Tell me about her... I-I won't be making it back to you, love. I'm so sorry."_

He could she her beautiful crying face behind the lids of his eyes.

Klaus groaned. The hand of his stomach wasn't doing much.

_"Caroline, please, distract me. Please."_

_"You're siblings are on their way. Hang in there, Nik. Don't go, you can't."_

He watched as Bonnie and Katherine walked back over to Caroline. Bonnie was carrying a small pink bundle in her arms and he couldn't help but start to cry.

_"She's so beautiful."_

Blood was sputtering through his mouth now and he knew the end was inevitable.

_"Chloe-Nikita Ann Mikaelson is what I decided on. What do you think?"_

Klaus tried his best to huff out a laugh. He knew the name would be something ridiculously special.

They never really agreed on anything, said they would know when they saw her.

_"I love it and I love you, Caroline."_

_"Nik...why'd you leave?" she asked again "I can't do this without you."_

He could hear his siblings thoughts as they approached but he couldn't reply, he couldn't look away from them.

_Chloe- Nikita Ann Mikaelson, my daughter._

_Caroline Elizabeth Mikaelson, my wife._

_I love you both, so so much._

_Always and Fore_

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Dog Years" by Maggie Rogers on repeat until I finished this.
> 
> In the case of confusion, Klaus's superpower was the ability to manipulate the mind which allowed him to see what Caroline could see and also communicate with her.


End file.
